


The Christmas Village

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy, Hallmark Movie AU, M/M, holiday au, tropey af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis is a man with a sole focus, his work. Tasked with heading to a small town during the holiday season to research a bakery his employer wishes to buy, he finds more than he expected there.He finds some holiday spirit, and maybe even a holiday boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kalgado for this fantastic idea, I hope I do it justice!

Ignis took it slowly along the two lane road. The sudden snowfall was slight, but enough to force him to drive more carefully. 

He had been tasked by his employer to travel to the small town. He was sent for research; they were attempting to acquire one of the businesses there, a small bakery, but had received push back from the owner. That would be his first stop, he thought. 

A glance down to his phone's gps told him he was approaching his exit. Behind schedule, but still early, he took the exit ramp cautiously. 

The ramp led down another stretch of road, straight to his destination. He looked around as he drove through the town. 

"Quaint isn't quite the word for it, is it?" He asked himself. He stopped before a red light. Looking to his left along the row of shops, he saw a florist. To his right, a coffee shop. "Have to make a mental note of that." 

He glanced down at his gps again, just two more blocks. The next block had only a stop sign at the end. He looked both ways, and spotted a Christmas tree lot at the end of the adjoining road. 

"Ignis, it's only until your task is done. You'll be home before you know it, I'm sure." He told himself. He continued down the next block, and found not a parking spot in sight. It seemed like everyone in town was parked beside the bakery. He turned down the block, and found a spot at the very end. A bit of a stroll couldn't hurt. 

The December chill caught him almost by surprise as he opened his car door. He had been on the road so long, the heat from his car made the weather seem even colder. He shuddered in his black wool peacoat, and readjusted his wool scarf knotted around his neck. Perhaps it was colder here than it had been in the city.

He picked his briefcase up from the back seat of the car, and walked the short distance back to the bakery. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the sheer warmth of the shop, not of the temperature, but of the atmosphere. The golden beige of the walls gave the shop a homely glow, complemented by dark wooden tables and fixtures. Each of the tables were occupied, each of the occupants looking contented. 

He noticed a woman behind the counter, blonde haired and round faced. He slipped off his black leather gloves as he approached her. 

"Good morning."

"Hello there, you're a new face." 

Ignis smiled kindly at the insinuation that she knew each of her customers. He supposed that they didn't get many outsiders. 

"Yes, my name is Ignis Scientia, I'm from-"

"I know who you are, sir." She answered, the kind smile still on her lips, but her tone cold. 

"I-Well. I would like to meet with you, Miss..." 

"Lunafreya. The owner. This is my home-" She gestured around and the shop. "-and these are my recipes," She gestured to the case of baked goods. "and my customers. My family. I'll meet with you, Mr. Scientia, but my answer won't change. I won't sell my bakery, or my recipes to some greedy corporation." 

"I thank you for your willingness to at least meet with me. When are you available?" 

"Tomorrow after five, you can meet me here. I suggest you travel around town, Mr. Scientia. See a little bit of that small-town charm your employer wants to market." 

"A fair suggestion, ma'am. May I start here?" He gestured to the pastry case. Luna giggled, her cold disposition lowered. 

"Would you like a suggestion?"

"Yes, please. What do you recommend?" He watched the woman lean behind the case, and pull out a danish filled with apple, and drizzled with caramel. 

"For you, this. I suggest getting a coffee from the cafe two blocks down, or maybe from where you're staying." She placed it in a parchment pouch, then in a small paper bag. "Two dollars." 

Ignis fished his wallet out. He handed her two singles, and accepted the bag. 

"Thank you for the suggestion. I shall see you tomorrow." 

She waved him off and he settled the paper bag into his hand with his briefcase. A small success, he figured, as he moved to exit. 

He opened the door, and a broad body blocked his exit. He apologized, barely sparing a glance to the man as he walked past, and Ignis walked out.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Ignis was internally thankful the inn he intended to stay at had dedicated parking spots for their guests. He gathered his briefcase and danish, and slipped out of his car with the intention to return with his luggage. 

He walked into the Inn, and was immediately taken with the charming interior. The dark stained fireplace against the center of the lobby area emanated the same homely warmth that Lunafreya's bakery had. He noticed the couch before it, and his mind wandered to the idea of bringing his laptop down, and working before the light of the flames. 

"Hi there." He heard a young female voice call over. He turned in the direction of it, and saw a petite brunette behind the front desk. 

"Good Morning, I apologize, I was taken in by the beauty of the fireplace." 

"No problem, Mr. Scientia!" 

Ignis tilted his head slightly. 

"You know my name?" 

She nodded, and hopped down from the stool she was seated upon. 

"You're the only guest we're expecting. For this whole week, actually!" She turned to face the laptop in the corner of the desk. "Kay...I see you don't have an end on your stay, that must be a glitch..." 

"No, it isn't. I didn't schedule a departure, I was told that was acceptable when I booked." 

"Oh! Oh, okay! Welp, I just need the card you used for the reservation." 

"Of course." 

Ignis set his pastry on the counter, and his briefcase on the floor, to fish his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled his corporate card out and handed it to her. 

"Thanks. So, what brings you here?" 

"Work." He answered, more curtly than he intended to. He floundered to smooth over his accidental rudeness. "I, ah. Was sent to research Miss Lunafreya's bakery."

Iris clutched his credit card as she held it out to him. Her lips pulled in a tight smile. 

"Oh. I heard about you. Have a good stay, Mr. Scientia, please ask if you need anything. Ignis accepted his card back and placed it in his wallet. He was starting to think this wasn't going to be as easy as he anticipated. 

"Will I need a parking pass?" 

"Nope! Your car will be the only one that's different."

"Alright, thank you Miss-"

"Iris. Um. Mr. Scientia, if I can say something?" 

"Of course." 

"That bakery is a staple. Luna's not looking to sell her recipes or become rich and famous." 

"She told me something similar, Miss Iris. Not to worry. I'm not here to bully her into anything. She suggested I see the town, do you have any recommendations?" 

"Definitely go over to Black and Brew, amazing coffee." 

"Is that the shop near the bakery?"

"Mmhm. There's a really nice restaurant, too, but that's a little farther out. Oh! The tree lighting ceremony is this weekend, maybe you can come to that, if you like the holidays." 

"I'm not partial to them, but thank you for the suggestion." 

Iris handed him a room key, attached to a large diamond shaped fob. 

"No worries, I'll think of some more stuff. You're in the Carbuncle suite, up the steps, make a right, and go all the way back." 

"Thank you. I'll go fetch my luggage before going up." 

"Okiedokie." 

Ignis offered a polite smile. He tucked the room key in his jacket pocket, scooped up his briefcase and snack, and exited to get his bags from the car. 

As Ignis slipped out, he noticed a man carrying a holder of two coffees, with two small parchment bags in the free holes. He held the door open for the man, and took a second look. It was the man who had blocked his exit from the bakery. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Ignis offered a slight smile to the handsome man, waiting until he was clear through the door to let it fall. 

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

"Hey short stuff." Gladio greeted his younger sister as he approached he counter. 

"Hey big pain." Iris rolled her eyes, and replied in a mocking tone. 

"Hey, uh. Who was that guy that just left?" 

"Ignis Scientia. He's from that company that's trying to buy Luna's recipes. Hey! He said he didn't like the holidays, Gladdy, who doesn't like the holidays?!" 

"Ooooh he's gonna have a time here then, huh. You guys are decorating tonight, right?"

"No, we had to reschedule for tomorrow morning, didn't Daddy tell you? Prommy and Noct are gonna come help."

"I'll bring the tree over early then, make sure the stand is ready, okay?" 

"Yep yep." 

Gladio heard the door open, and shot a glance back to see the man he had just passed wheeling a large black suitcase behind him, and a black bag over his shoulder. He placed the coffees on the counter and walked over to him in three great strides. 

"Hey, can I help you with that?" 

Ignis looked up at him, and fidgeted with the strap on his shoulder. 

"I-I'm sorry, who are you?" 

"Oh, my bad, I'm Gladio, uh, Iris is my little sister." He thumbed back toward the counter. Ignis glanced between them, his lips parted in slight confusion. 

"I see. Ah...I would appreciate the assistance. I'm in the Carbuncle suite. My name is Ignis, by the way."

Gladio moved to take the large suitcase's handle from Ignis' hand. He let his hand graze over Ignis' for a split second as he took the bag, and lowered the extending handle. He picked it up, and carried it toward the steps. 

"I was going to warn you it was heavy, but you seem to have it well in hand." 

"Yep, it's why I get stuck in the tree lot. Easier for me to lift and carry them than most." 

Ignis followed Gladio up the steps and down the hall to his room. He produced the key from his pocket and leaned past Gladio to unlock the door. 

"The tree lot? I think I passed that on the way here." 

Gladio pushed the door open with a gentle shove of his shoulder and walked into Ignis' room. 

"Mmhm, you can't miss it. Hey, where did you want this?" 

"On the bed, please." Gladio lifted the suitcase to the bed, and turned to Ignis, who placed his own bags beside it. "Thank you for your help." 

"Yeah, no problem."

"Ah...would you be able to give me a suggestion on where to get dinner?"

"Something fancy, or something casual?" 

"I'm not particular, though perhaps something casual would be better after my drive and unpacking."

"Well, there's room service here. There's an amazing diner a few blocks over, he does this roast beef sandwich that's to die for." 

"Oh? What's it called?" 

"Takka's. It's right by the mechanic's, can't miss it." 

"I'll have to take a drive over there." 

"I can walk you if you want." Gladio raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Maybe I'll even treat ya, show you some of our hospitality." 

"I-" Ignis stammered, and cleared his voice. Was he asking him out? "Ah, thank you for the offer, but I should really get some work done. Perhaps another time."

"Oh." Gladio's face fell. "Yeah, of course. If you need anything, call the front desk and Iris can help you out."

Ignis offered a polite smile in an effort to placate shooting the man down. 

"Thank you, Gladio. It was nice meeting you." 

"You too, Ignis."

Ignis walked Gladio to the door, and watched the man walk away. His lips quirked in a smile to himself. Gladio glanced back when he reached the steps, and Ignis waved in a guilty motion, having been caught watching him walk away. He closed the door, and exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.


	2. Chapter 2

The town was living up to it's charming reputation as far as Ignis was concerned. He utilized the remainder of his first day there to unpack, and took the advice of the man he had just met to visit the diner. 

Using the gps on his phone made it easy enough to find, but he was getting the feeling he could have just as easily asked for directions from any of the townspeople he walked by. All of them cast him a curious glance, an occurrence that was frequent enough that the hairs on the back of his neck never quite settled. 

The diner's owner, Takka, seemed a skittish sort of man, but clearly proud of his food. 

Ignis had asked for his recommendation in lieu of taking Gladio's. He wanted a feel for the town, each person seeming to be their own unique character. Takka recommended his jambalaya, which is how Ignis came to be settled back in his room with a black takeout container on the bed beside him. His laptop on his thighs, he began to compose the outline of his proposal.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Ignis woke the next morning to a white light filtering through the blinds. A suspiciously bright light. He grumbled to himself, and reached for his phone. A tap of his weather app confirmed his suspicions. 

It was snowing. 

He rolled over, and placed his face directly into the pillow. Perhaps it wasn't too bad of a snow. He had brought boots, he had planned. Perhaps the little town was good about keeping the roads clean. 

Before Ignis could continue to worry about how his day would be affected by the fluffy white hindrance, his stomach reminded him that he should find sustenance with an aggravated sounding noise. He rolled back over, his hand hitting the bedside drawer with an uncoordinated thump. 

"Ow...Ngh." He opened the drawer, and found the room service menu. He adjusted it in his hands to be the correct distance for reading without putting his glasses on, and looked over the offerings. A stately breakfast of two hard boiled eggs and fruit caught his eye. Those, a coffee, and- His eyes stopped on an item. "Cinnamon bun, fresh from The Oracle's. Ms. Lunafreya's bakery, hm? That shall do." 

He reached to the phone on his nightstand, and pressed the 0 button. A few rings later, a male voice answered the phone. 

"Mr. Scientia, how can we help you?" 

"Good morning, I'd like to order room service. Two hard boiled eggs, with the side of fresh fruit, and a cinnamon bun, please. Oh, and a coffee." 

"About twenty minutes, Mr. Scientia." 

"Thank you." He let the phone drop against the receiver, and stretched, letting out a contented noise. Twenty minutes was more than enough for a shower. 

Slipping out of bed, he nudged his pajama pants and underwear to the ground, stepped out of them, and headed to the bathroom. 

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

"Who was that, Jared?" Iris asked from the top of a ladder. She held her arms up, securing a piece of garland high up on the wall. 

"Mr. Scientia ordering breakfast. I'll go fix it for him." Before the older man could leave the front desk, Gladio chimed in. Holding a large Christmas tree steady while his friend Prompto secured the thumbscrews into the base, he leaned back to look at him. 

"It was Ignis? Hey, Jared, what did he order?" 

Jared tilted his head slightly before responding. 

"Two hard boiled eggs, fruit, and a cinnamon bun." 

"What? That's not a breakfast." Gladio replied.

"It is for me..." Iris noted with a frown. 

"Jared, do me a favor. Make him a side of that amazing bacon we have, and a little thing of the hash browns, with cheese and onions." 

"Alright, Gladio."

"Oh! And let me know when it's done. I wanna bring it up to him." 

Iris rolled her eyes at her brother as she stepped down the ladder. She stopped half way down, and twisted to look him in the eye. 

"You got it bad again." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at him. 

"What? I do not." Gladio scoffed at his little sister. 

"You so do, this is just like when you first got a crush on Nyx!" Prompto gasped from under the tree. 

Gladio's eyes went wide at the mention of his ex, and now casual fuck-buddy. 

"I'm gonna ignore you said that." 

Iris stepped down the remainder of the ladder, and walked away to get another strand of garland. 

Was it really that bad? Gladio asked himself. 

"Hey, buddy? Can you make sure the tree is secure?" Prompto asked from beneath the tree. Gladio gave it a few wiggles. 

"Yeah, you're good Prom, you can come out from there." 

A skinny frame wiggled out from the branches of the pine tree, and stood. He ruffled an errant pine sprig from his blond hair, and shot Gladio an apologetic look. 

"Is this guy really that good looking, Gladio?" 

Gladio looked over to the stairs, as if he was concerned Ignis would descend any moment. 

"He's...there's something special about him, Prom. He's different." 

Prompto clapped his hand on Gladio's shoulder, and sighed. 

"Sorry, buddy. Iris was right." 

"Oh come on! It-it's not like that!"

"You -know- I get it. How many years did I have a crush on Noct and couldn't do a damn thing about it? And now he's dating Luna." Prompto scratched his arm with a far away forlorn expression. 

"I know, Prom. C'mon, help me get the boxes of ornaments over here." 

"Yeah, coming." 

Iris walked by Prompto, and noticed the sadness in his eyes. She quickly tossed a strand of garland over his neck, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and nodded his thanks at the effort to cheer him up. 

Gladio and Prompto both carried large tubs of ornaments to the tree while Iris busied herself with wrapping garland around the front desk. Gladio hadn't made it far into unpacking them before Jared walked to the front desk with a large tray. 

"Gladiolus? Here you go."

"Oh! Awesome, thanks Jared. I'll go run this up to him-did you throw a biscuit on there too?" 

The older man smiled, and nodded. 

"Fresh out of the oven." 

"Thanks. Be right back, guys!" 

Gladio took the tray, and headed upstairs. 

Prompto looked to Iris, who shook her head disapprovingly. 

"He's just gonna get hurt again, Prommy..."

"That's our Gladio." 

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Ignis heard a knock on his door. Clad in a soft black robe and his underthings, he quickly tied the robe shut. He walked to the door towel drying his hair, and tossed the towel onto the bed as he reached it. 

He opened the door to see the young man he had met the prior day. 

"Hi! Um, good morning Mr. Scientia." He noticed Gladio staring at him for a moment, his eyes obviously looking him over. 

"Please, call me Ignis." He opened the door wide enough for the tray, and took a look at it. "Oh, I didn't order all of this." 

"I know, um. That was my doing. You're not gonna get charged extra or anything like that! It's on the house, I just wanted to-Do you not like bacon and hash browns?" He asked in an almost sheepish sounding voice. Ignis smiled, and Gladio was certain his heart skipped a beat. 

"I do."

"I mean, if it's an issue I can join you for breakfast, and take them off your hands." 

Ignis' smile faded, and he averted his gaze. He hadn't prepared for early morning flirting. 

"I'm sorry, I-I have to work on my proposal."

"Oh! Of course, uh, sorry, didn't mean to bother you. Oh! Uh, I know...Iris told me you don't really care for the holidays, but we're decorating downstairs. If you want to join us. Or, uh. Watch? Like, see the people, look, I'm just gonna go." Gladio's brow furrowed as he dug himself deeper into embarrassment. Ignis chuckled, and took the tray from him. 

"Thank you for delivering breakfast, Gladio." 

Ignis stepped back, and nudged the door closed with his foot. He heard a thump follow it, which unbeknownst to him, was Gladio's forehead hitting the door jamb in shame. 

He carried the tray over to the bed, and stared at the spread. 

"Perhaps I should have accepted his offer to join me." Ignis glanced down, and remembered his mostly undressed state. He flushed, suddenly realizing Gladio saw him as such. 

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Gladio walked back downstairs, proverbial tail between his legs. 

"Get shot down?" Iris asked, her hands full of tinsel. 

"He answered the door with a robe on, and wet hair, and the two brain cells I had left abandoned me." He answered, staring off. 

"Oh no..." Prompto said in a trailed off sigh. "You -do- have it bad." 

"Look. Just. Let's just continue decorating, okay? I gotta..." Get my mind off of him, Gladio thought. 

"Okay, let's get the rest of the ornaments unpacked and cleaned up." Prompto pointed at one of the large bins. Gladio nodded, but he knew the task wouldn't completely distract him from the thought of Ignis. Glasses-less. Wet. The peek of collarbone visible through his robe. The peek of calf as the door was shut in his face. He sighed in a groan, and moved to sit in front of one of the bins and start working. 

Soon enough, reminiscing and cooing over the ornaments took Gladio's focus. Iris stood on the ladder in front of the tree, hanging the ornaments Prompto and her brother handed her. She heard the footsteps descend the steps and leaned over to see the inn's sole guest carrying his tray down. 

"Psst!" She hissed at Gladio, and gestured to the steps. Before Gladio could circumvent the tree to spy, Ignis walked around it. 

"Good morning, everyone." 

"Good morning, Mr. Scientia!" Iris greeted him. "You can put your tray on the counter, Jared can take it for you." 

"Thank you." Ignis walked to set his tray down, and Prompto and Gladio both halted what they were doing to watch him. Dressed in a soft looking burgundy v-neck sweater and black khakis, Gladio's eyes cast downward to see a pair a dressy black boots on his feet, the treads clearly meant for inclement weather. Ignis turned back to see both Gladio and Prompto watching him. Both quickly scattered, having been noticed.

"Good morning again, Gladio. Miss Iris. And...I don't believe we've met." Ignis approached Prompto, and held out his hand. "I'm Ignis Scientia."

"Prompto Argentum." Prompto responded, and held out a sheepish hand to shake Ignis'.

"Pleasure to meet you." 

"You too." Prompto smiled at him. The moment Ignis turned his attention to Gladio, Prompto immediately shot a wide eyed stare at Iris. 'He's hot!' He mouthed. 

'I know!' Iris mouthed back. 

"So...Decorating." Ignis looked at the tree, then to Gladio. 

"Yeah! Uh. We're putting ornaments on the tree right now. Did you want to join us?" 

"I haven't decorated a tree since I was a child." 

"What?!" Iris asked in a screechy reply. Gladio closed his eyes in a cringe, and sighed. 

"Sorry. She's big on the holidays." 

"Oh yeah, cause you're not, I see how it is." She huffed as she moved to grab more ornaments. She lifted up on her tip toes again, three ornaments held precariously between her fingers as she raised the fourth to hang. She felt an ornament slipping, and tried to squeeze her fingers. "Uh-oh-" 

As the glass ball slipped, Ignis' hand darted out and snatched it from certain glass-shattered death. He smiled as he held it up to Gladio, and twisted it in his grip. Shiny cranberry red, with silver blue sparkles, Gladio watched the glimmer in Ignis' eyes. 

"It's beautiful."

"How did you catch that?" Gladio asked him, his voice almost incredulous at what he witnessed.

"Fast reflexes, I suppose." He held the ball to Gladio, who accepted it.

"Hey, isn't this one of Mom's? Be careful, Iris, please." He turned to hand the ball to his sister, who pouted apologetically at him. 

"Sorry, Gladdy, I didn't realize."

Gladio turned back to Ignis with a sad look in his eyes. 

"Our Mom's not with us anymore, so the ornaments that were from her are special." 

"Of course, I understand entirely. It's actually why I don't care much for the holidays, I lost my parents during that time of year." Ignis rubbed his arm, and cast his glance away for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure why I told you that." 

"Hey, no worries. Common ground." Gladio clapped his hand on Ignis' arm, and quickly pulled it away once he realized what he had done. "Sorry." 

"Not to worry. Would you like the help?" 

"What, yeah! Right, guys, Ignis can help?" Gladio turned to Iris and Prompto, hoping for them to back him up. 

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" Prompto responded with a smile. 

"Sure thing! You take these, I'm gonna go take that platter to the kitchen." She handed the ornaments in her hand to Gladio, and hurried away without waiting for him to protest. "Prommy, can you come help me for a second?" She yelled back as she grabbed the tray. 

"Coming!" Prompto replied, and hurried after her with a passing shrug to Gladio and Ignis. Gladio held an ornament out to Ignis, a soft smile on his lips. 

"Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Iris and Prompto watched from the entrance to the staff section of the lobby as Gladio and Ignis began to hang ornaments around the tree.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay, Iris?" 

"Nah. I think he's gonna get his heart broken again-ooh! I know. Let's make them hot chocolate for an alibi."

"Good plan." 

They skittered back into the kitchen to plot, and left Gladio and Ignis to their own devices. 

"Here, try to cover any bald spots with ornaments." 

"Like here?" Ignis hung a tear-drop shaped ornament on a bough, weighing it down to obscure a spot. 

"Yeah, you're a natural." 

Gladio scooted to the other side of the tree to hang an ornament. He peeked from around the bough, and noticed Ignis smiling slightly at him. He smiled back, and scooted around to place an ornament. 

"So what made you decide to come down and help?" He asked, as Ignis moved closer to grab an ornament. 

"What you said was true, that it would help me get a sort of feel for the people. Also...I thought it might be fun." 

"Ooooh, so you -are- capable of not being buried in your work." Gladio teased. Ignis walked in front of him, his eyes narrowed in a mockingly angry squint, but his lips raised in a smirk. 

"This technically pertains to my work, thank you." 

"So, would it pertain to your work if I took you to get coffee? I mean-that's one of our go to shops, could use it as research."

Ignis giggled, and hung another ornament. 

"With the rate people have recommended it to me, yourself included, it must be. Alright, Gladio, I accept your offer of coffee. I have an appointment with Luna this evening, so I'm free until then."

"Really? Okay, let's go once we finish this. I'm gonna go warn Iris and Prompto real quick and see if they want anything." 

"Tell them it's my treat." Ignis offered, as he hung another ornament. 

"Like hell it is, you're a guest." Gladio shot him a warm smile as he walked past him, and into the kitchen. He stood with a hand on his hip, waiting for his little wingmen to notice him. "Hey."

Iris turned, a kettle in her hand. 

"Heyyyy Gladdy, um...did he shoot you down already?"

"I want a new sister."

"You don't mean it!"

"Oh yeah I do. No, he didn't shoot me down, Iris, as a matter of fact, we're going to get coffee." Gladio replied in a snide tone, teasing his sister. "Come help us finish decorating the tree so we can go." 

"Y-you're going to Black and Brew?" Prompto asked curiously. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"No reason." He answered quickly, and moved to slip past Gladio. Gladio held an arm out. 

"Which one of them do you have a crush on?" 

Prompto rubbed his arm, and looked away. 

"Both of them. Look! They're both really good looking!" 

"And very married!" Iris noted teasingly as she walked by. Gladio shook his head, and patted Prompto on the shoulder. 

"I'll tell them you said hi." 

"Thanks." Prompto responded with a slight smile. He and Gladio walked out to rejoin Ignis and Iris to trim the tree, and before long, all that was left was the star. 

"You wanna do the honors, Iris?" Gladio asked, holding the blown glass star in his hand. 

"Mmmm...nah, I think Ignis should do it." She responded with a little grin. 

"What? No, I couldn't. The topper is the most important part." Ignis tried to decline, but his compatriots in decorating wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"C'mon. I can give you a boost, it'll just take a minute, then we can go get coffee."

"Oh! Lemme grab my camera." Prompto grabbed his camera from the couch, and held it up. 

"Alright...Be careful, Gladio." Ignis held his hand out to accept the star from him.  
Gladio held it out to him, and crouched. 

"Straddle my shoulders, it'll be easier that way." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

Ignis swung his leg over Gladio's shoulders so his thighs were by his ears, his crotch behind his head. 

"Hold on, Ignis." Gladio raised them up, keeping his hands on Ignis' thighs to hold him steady. "You okay up there?" He paused to breath. He could smell the scent of him, he assumed his body wash, and relished in it for a moment. 

"Yes, go closer to the tree." Ignis looked down at the head of dark hair between his legs. He swallowed down, ignoring the desire to run his hand through it. Gladio walked up to the side of the tree. 

"Is this close enough?" 

"Yes, hold still, I'm going to lean over." 

Ignis stretched his arm out to reach the top of the tree. He settled the star onto the wooden top, and glanced over to Prompto, noticing he had his camera up at pointed at them. He smiled, and reached to pat Gladio. 

"Alright, you can let me down now, Gladio." 

Gladio squatted back down, allowing Ignis to carefully step off of his shoulders. Ignis smacked the errant glitter from his hands, and looked up at the tree in all of it's glory. 

"It truly is something else to participate in it coming together."

Gladio looked at the soft expression on Ignis' face. 

"Wait, you didn't see the best part." He grinned as he ran to plug the tree in. He looked back to see Ignis' mouth open in a gasp of wonder at the lights on the tree coming to life. 

"It's beautiful...Thank you for inviting me to help, Gladio." 

Gladio closed the space between himself and Ignis, and smiled at him. Ignis smiled softly back. There was something about this man. Something special. 

"You're more than welcome, Ignis. Should we go get that coffee now?" 

"Mmhm, let's. I'll go grab my coat from my room, excuse me." Ignis departed, and returned shortly after wearing his wool coat, a scarf, and a pair of leather gloves. "Shall we?"

Gladio had put on his outerwear in the meantime. He shot Ignis a smile, and nodded. He held the door open for Ignis as they departed the inn. 

The snow wasn't deep, but Ignis still took careful steps as they walked side by side. A snowball whizzed past Ignis, and crashed into the side of a building. He and Gladio both looked in the direction it had come from, only to see a guilty looking little boy across the street with his hands covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Mister!"

Gladio chuckled at the little boy's guilt. He motioned for Ignis to follow him across the street, and after looking both ways, crossed in a few hurried steps. He crossed his arms across his broad chest, and feigned a chastising look. 

"What's your Grandpa said about hitting strangers with snowballs?" 

"Oh, he didn't hit me Gladio, it's-" Ignis began to defend the boy, but Gladio held a hand out to stop him. The little boy pouted, and dug his toe in the snow. 

"I'm really sorry, Gladio, I was trying to hit you and my arm isn't as good as yours yet."

Ignis watched Gladio's lips widen into a smile. It suited his face, he thought to himself. 

"It's okay, Talcott. Be careful next time, okay?" 

"Okay!" Talcott smiled, and nodded. 

"It would have been the first time I had been hit with a snowball." Ignis offered. "I wasn't permitted to have snow ball fights as a child, not that I had many friends to have them with anyway." 

"Wait, -what?-" Gladio's brow furrowed in disbelief. "You've never had a snowball fight?"

Ignis shook his head.

"Not as such. My parents were fearful I would catch a cold if I remained in the snow for long." 

"Woooooow...That -sucks!-" Talcott said without realizing. Gladio shot him a disapproving look. 

"Talcott, why don't you go check in with Jared? Maybe he'll make you some cocoa."

"Okay, Gladio! Bye Mister! Sorry again!" 

The young boy ran off in the direction of the inn, and Gladio sighed. 

"I'm sorry about that, Ignis." 

"No, nothing to apologize for. I shared his sentiment as a child." 

Gladio burst out laughing, doubling over as he did. Ignis tilted his head slightly. He watched Gladio snatch a handful of snow in his gloved hands. 

"Y'know, Iggy. Nothing stopping us from having one." 

"Having one what-oh! Oh no, I couldn't, I wouldn't even know the first thing to do." 

"Well...Considering I have a snowball...run?" Gladio suggested playfully. Ignis looked to the snowball, and waited for a moment. Gladio watched a smirk grow across his lips. 

"Just a few, Gladio. You owe me that coffee!" Ignis teased as he took a few steps back. He turned, and ran. 

Gladio wound his arm back and tossed the snowball. He aimed for his back, but and hit just below his target on the wool covering Ignis's ass. Ignis let out an undignified noise of surprise. He leaned down and gathered snow into his gloved hands, grinning as he compacted it between them into a tight ball. He looked back at Gladio, who was keeping an eye on him. 

His heart raced with adrenaline as he pulled his arm back, and Gladio took off running for cover. None in sight, all Ignis had to do was aim. He compensated for Gladio running, and let the snowball loose. 

The snowball smacked into the side of Gladio’s head, and exploded into chunks of snow. Ignis gasped, immediately beginning to apologize. Gladio made a dramatic show of being hit. He clutched his head, and spun, going down in the snow on his back. 

Ignis ran over to him, and crouched beside him. He pressed his hand against the point of impact, smoothing it quickly over the side of Gladio’s head in an assessment to make sure he was ok.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?!” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. That’s three times you knocked me off my ass.” Ignis tilted his head slightly. Gladio shook his head, deciding not to elaborate. “C’mon, let’s go get that coffee.” Gladio held a hand up to Ignis to be assisted; Ignis took it, and helped lift him to his feet. 

“So wait, if that was your first snowball fight, does that mean you haven’t made a snow angel, either?” 

“I can’t say that I have.” 

“...okay, maybe on the way back.” 

Ignis looked at Gladio’s back, and upon seeing the snow, helped to dust him off. He noticed the flecks of white melting into his dark hair, and smiled. 

“If you insist.” 

“Oh, I do. It’s one of the most fun things you can do in the snow without risking a broken limb.” 

“You sound like you speak from experience.” Ignis replied as they resumed their walk. He cast a glance around to the little shops. 

“Not me, Iris busted herself up sledding with her friends. Had a broken arm when she was little, she pretended the cast was a laser gun.” Ignis looked to Gladio’s face, and noticed the sweet, reminiscing look. “I put a spaghetti box on my forearm to play with her. God, I haven’t thought about that in ages.” 

“It sounds adorable, and like you’re a very good big brother.” 

“You’d have to ask her if that’s true.” Gladio responded, as he stopped in front of a door. Ignis looked at it, and saw the logo etched, ‘Black and Brew,’ with a small cat nestled against a cauldron shaped coffee cup. “Shall we?”


End file.
